


Start Your Engines

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, NSFW, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Pidge tries to have some alone time to work. Lance would prefer to use that alone time for something far more pleasurable.Or that time that my friend wanted Lance getting Pidge off with his voice and hands before going down on her, and I am a sucker for ALL those things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira892](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/gifts).



> This is set about two-ish years into Voltroning around the universe. Zarkon is gone (heh, that rhymed), but the Galra of course, live on. But who cares about background? Enjoy the porn!

 

Learning all about the Castle of Lions had taken Pidge a long time, and even now after two years she still hadn’t quite unlocked all of its mysteries.

 

Over her time in space she’d often found herself tinkering with alien tech while wondering about what other glories of Altean technology had been lost to Zarkon’s reign of destruction, but she had come to terms with the fact that she’d never really know. Everything was gone now, and asking Allura was… well after the first few slips early on in their friendship Pidge had been trying very hard to be more sensitive about her loss. And Coran, while he was a wellspring of knowledge, didn’t have the same technical understanding that she or Hunk would have. So she’d been limited to extrapolating, theorizing, and most of all, daydreaming. 

 

Thinking about it now,it was a little bit ridiculous how long it’d taken for Pidge to realize that she was riding around in a literal treasure chest of information this whole time.

 

When Allura had mentioned a blueprint of an Altean ship, she’d done it so offhandedly that Pidge might have missed it if she hadn’t been paying attention.

 

When pressed, Allura had tapped two fingers against her chin, thinking. 

 

“Yes, we probably have all of that information in the archives,” she’d said, then smiled fondly at the way Pidge’s eyes had widened in delight. “I suppose I don’t really need to ask if you’d like to see them, do I?”

 

So that was how she’d ended up here, sitting in the engine room of the castle, comparing the internal design of the actual engines to the specs Allura and Coran had given her.

 

Pidge tensed, as a pair of hands suddenly landed on her shoulders, startling her out of her intense focus. 

 

“Hey how ya doing lil mama lemme whisper in yo ear.”

 

Aaaand the tension was gone, replaced with the now very familiar irritation that came from being in close proximity to Lance. 

 

“You've been a defender of the universe for how long now? You'd think with the fate of everyone in the known galaxies on your shoulders, you'd have grown up,” she sighed, going back to sorting through the frankly ridiculous amount of information Allura had provided her on the long destroyed Altean ships. 

 

“What can I say?” Lance said, his tone betraying the stupid smile she was sure he had on his face. “Being with you keeps me young.”

 

Pidge snorted, but relaxed into Lance’s touch as his hands massaged her shoulders. 

 

“Whatcha doing?” he asked after a tick, unable to let there be silence of any kind. His hands were working at a tight muscle at the base of her neck though, so she couldn't find herself too annoyed. 

 

“Figuring out what the hell is going on with these engines,” she replied, tilting her head to give him better access. She made a soft sound of approval as Lance took the hint, kneading her sore neck and shoulders. She’d never had the greatest posture, and Lance’s magic fingers were much needed, especially after a long period of hunching over a screen.  

 

“Hmmm. Can I take a look?” Pidge nodded, moving her head to take up less of the laptop screen. Lance might not be a Hunk level genius with this stuff, but he was a pilot. He knew enough about engines. Maybe he’d see something she was missing.

 

“I mean it looks an awful lot like…” Lance trailed off, leaning over her shoulder to take a look. Pidge perked up, glancing at him in barely contained curious excitement. Maybe she should have asked him to take a look as a fresh set of eyes hours ago.

 

“Yup. That’s definitely an engine.”

 

Then again, maybe not. 

 

“Lance,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “Could you be serious for once?”

 

He hummed, fingers kneading in deep enough to hurt, but in a good way. In a way that left her feeling sore but far more relaxed and boneless than she had before. 

 

“I’m  _ seriously  _ bored though,” he complained. “C’mon Pidge. Pay attention to me!”

 

She couldn’t help but smile at that needy little whine, but giving in would only be encouraging bad behaviour. She had an example to set. “Sorry. I’m busy. Go bother Hunk.”

 

“Hunk’s not even here right now. Besides, I like being here with you,” he said, soft and earnest.

 

She grunted in assent, not fully listening.

 

For a few minutes things were quiet. Blessedly so. Which, now that she thought of it in retrospect, should probably have tipped her off that Lance was up to something.

 

She only tuned back into what he was doing as his touch strayed from her shoulders, turning into more of a caress than a massage. 

His hands were skimming ever so gently down her sides now, following the curve of her hip before sliding just as lightly back up. It was hard not to shiver at the ticklish sensation, but she did her best. 

 

“You look cute when you're working,” Lance said, voice soft and low, a not quite whisper, close to her ear. 

 

“I look  _ busy _ when I'm working,” she corrected flatly. She was thankful that Lance couldn't see her face, or how warm it had gotten from his words and gentle touches. 

 

She jerked in surprise when his lips suddenly brushed against her neck. “Yeah. Which is cute,” he laughed warmly. His breath against her ear made shivers tingle down her spine. 

 

She sighed, giving up the fight. There were worse things than her boyfriend thinking she was cute. 

Refocusing, she pulled up the schematics for the ship’s third engine. The first two had been identical, but the third seemed to be of an entirely different construction. Now why would they need-

 

Pidge’s attention snapped to Lance’s hands, now inching over her hip bones and moving to slide up over her stomach, slow and teasing. 

 

“Lance,” she said, warning. “What are you doing?” 

 

The roaming hands paused. 

 

Warm lips brushed against the shell of her ear, tracing it down. She gasped softly as teeth sunk gently into the lobe. “I’m trying to seduce you,” Lance whispered. 

 

Pidge swallowed. 

 

If she told him to go now, she knew he would bug off and let her work. He was good like that. But now all she could focus on was how warm his hands felt through her shirt, and how much she wanted his stupid mouth back on her skin. 

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, her tone skeptical. “‘Cause it’s not working.”

 

Lance squeaked out an offended noise, his hands flying off of her as he took a step back. She turned slightly, just in time to see him clasp a hand to his chest like he’d been mortally wounded.

 

“Pidge! Are you challenging me?” he asked, his expression dangerously serious. She sighed, slumping in her seat.

She was really in for it now. 

 

“Challenge fucking accepted!” he crowed before she could even answer. Then slyly he added, “Or should I say, Fucking Challenge accepted?”

 

Pidge huffed. “You should probably just say nothing. You have a greater chance of success that way.”

 

“Do I?” Lance leaned back in to whisper, and oh god that was the low tone that made Pidge shudder in the most unfair way. “I seem to recall you getting off on my voice.” 

 

She remembers too. Remembers the way he’d touched her a few nights ago, reverently, like she was something to be cherished. The way he’d fucked her so hard and thorough that she’s pretty sure she’d reached Nirvana. And god, when he’d whispered dirty words in her ear as he fucked her through the mattress, she’d come so hard her vision went white.

 

“I kinda think you  _ like  _ it when I talk.” 

 

Paired with one of his fingers brushing ever so lightly at her nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt, she knew she was fighting a losing battle here. Hell, she’d known it the moment his hands had kneaded her shoulders, but she liked making it at least a little bit difficult for him. 

 

“I’m,” she cleared her throat, trying to wet her lips despite her suddenly dry mouth. “I’m working. And anyone could come down here any minute and see you… being all desperate,” she finished. She was still gazing vaguely at the screen, but she’d long ago stopped paying attention to the schematics there. 

 

“Keith, Shiro and Hunk have all gone out in the lions, and Allura and Coran are both super engrossed in trying to bond with this planet’s weird inhabitants,” Lance rhymed off, now with both hands cupping her through her shirt, playing with her nipples. “We’re all alone. Just you and me, babe.”

 

Pidge could barely think beyond the rush of excitement his words ignited. Holy quiznack, he’d  _ planned  _ this. 

 

That was weirdly hot. 

 

Especially with the way he was toying with her, the way it sent tingles through her whole body.

 

She tilted her head back and exhaled in a breathy not quite moan. 

 

“So, can I rock your world?” 

 

She laughed, couldn’t help it. He just sounded so  _ earnest _ . 

 

It was cute.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” she asked fondly. 

 

He was running a hand under her shirt, just tracing the waistband of her shorts, before she could even blink. 

 

“I have my ways,” he said wickedly. “If you’re interested.” 

 

She groaned when he did nothing more than play, scratching blunt nails gently against her lower stomach, fiddling with the elastic of her shorts. She knew what he wanted, and it was  _ irritating.  _

 

“I might be,” she said voice ending up more playful than annoyed. Which was a bit annoying in itself, but she was used to that. Having Lance as a boyfriend gave one an appreciation for the more annoying things in life.

 

Lance hummed, and then he was kissing the spot on her neck that made her come undone every time. She gasped, her hips bucking up, urging Lance’s hand just the tiniest bit further down her shorts.

 

“Might be?” he chuckled lowly, teeth scraping against her skin. “I dunno if I can work with might be.”

 

“Lance you insuffer-ahhh- ble, jerk. Mmm, ugh. Just touch me already,” she demanded, squirming in her seat as he kisseed and sucked at that stupid stupid spot. 

 

“Manners Pigeon,” he sing-songed; laughing at her. 

 

So not cool.

 

Reaching blindly behind her, she struck, wicked fingers pinching with the intent to spur him on. 

 

Unfortunately for Lance, instead of finding skin, her fingers closed vice-like around a fabric covered nipple. 

 

“OW, OW PIDGE, WHY ALWAYS THE NIPPLE?” he screeched, jerking backwards with a pitiful whine.

 

She winced. This wasn’t the first time she’d accidentally gotten him right in the nip. Unfortunately, she doubted it would be the last.

 

“You brought it on yourself,” she told him, thankful that he hadn’t actually moved his hands when he’d leaned back. His fingers might have been digging into her, but they were still firmly on her person. And man were they ever warm.

 

“How do you always  _ know?”  _ he complained, his tone petulant. “You didn’t even look.”

 

She shrugged, wrapping her hand around his hand resting low on her belly and squeezing gently in apology. “It’s a gift.”

 

He shifted back in, nuzzling his face against her neck. “It hurts me Pidge. Both physically and in my heart,” he pouted, his fingers now making teasing little circles against her. “How ‘bout we make a deal. I’ll put my hand down your pants if you promise not to pinch me again.”

 

Pidge smiled, adding a gentle pressure to urge his hand downwards. “Deal.”

 

He slipped his hand down her shorts without further preamble, humming in surprised pleasure when he found no other fabric to hinder him. 

 

“Going commando huh? That's pretty hot,” Lance hummed, sly and knowing.

 

Pidge huffed in frustration. At this point, if she didn’t get him back on track, she had a feeling that this was going nowhere. “Stop being gross and get to work,” she demanded. 

 

Lance nipped at her earlobe, fingers crooking just so against her clit. “Yes ma'am,” he rumbled, and then those magical fingers went to work.

 

She could hear the sounds she was making as he worked, breathy little panting sounds and soft low moans, but as embarrassing as they were she couldn't bring herself to stop. 

 

“Yeah, you like that?” 

 

“Yes,” she breathed out, giving him at least that much. Lance responded great to sass, but sometimes he responded even  _ better _ to breathless honesty. Then, because she  _ knew  _ his buttons, “Mmm,  _ Lance. _ ”

 

It worked. He made a hot, choked off moan against her hair, the finger drawing circles against her while adding just the right amount of pressure. She drew in a shaky breath, thighs inching further together as if to trap his hand there, right where she wanted it.

 

“I like the sounds you make,” Lance breathed, the honesty of it much hotter than the fake sexy voice he sometimes used. Her hips shifted forward, seeking more friction, a firmer touch. 

 

Lance, complied with a low, fond laugh, pressing harder, from the side, just how she liked it.

 

“Come on Pidge, that’s right, rock those pretty hips against my fingers,” he encouraged. His mouth was making an absolute mess of her neck, but she didn't  _ care _ . Not when his voice and his touch were making a mess of her. 

 

“Fuck Katie, you’re so gorgeous. I can feel how wet you are, oh my god.”

 

She made a soft shuddery sound as his fingers moved, slick now and fast. Almost too fast. Her orgasm was building, her pussy throbbing. Waves of pleasure washed through her, building and building, frantically pulling her towards that edge.

 

“That's it, come on Pidgeon. Come for me,” Lance punctuated his words with a rough press of his lips and teeth against the juncture of her shoulder and neck. 

 

She cried out, her body shaking as he carried her over the edge with a few more hard presses. 

 

He kissed her neck through it, murmuring mushy nonsense about how beautiful she was, how hard he was just from getting her off. How he could do this all day, over and over and never ever get bored.

 

“Hnnn,” she finally managed, shifting in her seat. “You made a mess.” 

 

Her glare was too tired and blissed out to really hold much weight, but she persisted for the principle as Lance moved around to the front of her perch, grinning triumphantly. 

 

“Did I, now?” he asked, far too smug for her liking. He lowered himself down, kneeling in front of her as he took in the sight of her bright red face and mussed hair. “How ‘bout I clean that up for you? Least I can do after causing  _ such  _ an inconvenience.” 

 

Pidge couldn’t help it. She laughed, gazing fondly down at this idiot she called her boyfriend. “You’re incorrigible.” 

 

“I’m not hearing a no… but can I get a yes?” Lance quipped, batting his eyelashes at her as his hands settled on the bare skin of her legs, sliding just barely up under her shorts. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Lance looked up, his expression wicked. “Can I get a ‘yes please’?” 

 

Pidge snorted, gently shoving at his head. “Now you’re pushing it.” 

 

Lance didn't answer, just waggled his eyebrows and tugged at her waistband.  **(Ppp)**

 

She canted her hips up, letting him pull her shorts down and off, blushing at the way his breath caught as he looked at her. 

 

“Babe,” he breathed, hands on her knees pushing them gently but firmly apart, leaving her completely exposed. “Holy crap, you're gorgeous, you know?” 

 

She blushed darker, turning her face away, and shuddered when Lance pressed a teasing kiss to her thigh.

 

“So gorgeous. Man, I really want to taste you.”

 

“Oh my god. Just do it then,” Pidge squeaked, just as turned on as she was embarrassed. 

 

He chuckled lowly, kissing his way up her thigh, his fingers running soothing circles against her hip bones. There was no hesitation as his lips moved across her skin, up to mouth at her clit. 

 

She gasped as he got to work, sending little shivers of sensation through her thighs, her stomach, up her spine. Her hand came to rest on his head, the other gripping tight against metal to ground herself as he stiffened his tongue against her, drawing desperate breathy sounds from her lips.

 

She pulled his head in closer, gently but firmly encouraging him to increase the pressure. He moaned, and Pidge couldn't help but tilt her hips up harder, amused at how responsive he always got when she was even a little bit demanding. 

 

“Ah, ah, yeah, there,” she encouraged as he hit a spot that made her toes curl. He worked it over with his tongue, encouraged by her breathy gasps and the tightening of her fingers in his hair. 

 

Pidge shuddered, a full bodied surge of warmth tingling through her as Lance’s fingers teased at her wet opening. 

 

“Mmm, Lance, come on,” she urged, gripping his hair near the roots and  _ tugging  _ just so. 

 

His first finger curled up into her as he hummed in pleasure, and it felt  _ good  _ sure, but it wasn't  _ enough _ . “More,” she gasped out, tilting his head once again to get that mouth where she needed it. 

 

Thankfully he seemed to be past his earlier teasing mood. His two fingers reached deeper, the curl of them hitting her just right to make white hot bolts of pleasure throb through her in time with his frantic tongue against her sensitive clit. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she moaned, each breathy little noise punctuated by a press of finger and tongue as she felt herself near the edge. “Lance, I'm-” she shook as he thrust a third finger inside, filling her so  _ good  _ that she couldn't hold on any longer. 

 

Crying out, she bucked her hips, riding his face as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses. 

 

He didn’t falter for a moment, his fingers curling in time with her desperate thrusts and tongue working her through. The pleasure was almost painful, drawing out and out until she wasn’t sure if she wanted to push his head away or beg for more. 

 

All she could do was move her hips, fucking his face like her life depended on it, greedily taking all of the pleasure he could give to her until she was a mess of heavy breathing and quaking limbs. 

 

“Nnn, Plea- yes, that’s so, oh, oh, fuck, oh,” she gasped out desperate little half-words and phrases as Lance drove her pleasure up and up, higher and higher.

 

He was moaning between her legs, just as frenzied as she felt as he fucked her on his fingers. Licked at every spot he  _ knew  _ would drive her wild for him. 

 

One moment the whole world was narrowed down to every point of contact between their bodies, and the next there was nothing but the desperate jerk of her hips and pleasure pleasure pleasure as her third orgasm of the night tore through her like lightning. 

 

When it faded she was left trembling all over, pussy throbbing and hands clenched so tight around her stool that they hurt. Lance was pulling back, wiping at his face with a look of pure awe on his face as he massaged her open thighs, almost as if he could tell how stiff they were feeling now.

 

“Holy shit, Katie,” he rasped, voice all low and  _ wrecked _ . “That was so fucking hot.” 

 

She whined, inching her legs closed. “Just… gimme a tick or two,” she panted, still pleasantly buzzing with little aftershocks of pleasure. “I’ll take care of you, just gotta catch my breath.”

 

Lance blushed to the tips of his ears, suddenly looking sheepish. “Ah. That’s okay. I kinda finished up already,” he admitted, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Huh.

 

Pidge smirked, though there wasn’t much tease to it. She was too exhausted to really rib him properly. “Yeah?”

 

“Mhmm,” he nodded, before standing with a wince as he stretched out his legs and rotated his wrist a few times. She kissed him easily when he leaned in, a little thrill shooting through her at the idea of what those lips had just been doing. 

 

Lance nuzzled his nose against hers, and nipped playfully at her lip when they pulled apart. “So, you glad I came to bother you now?” he asked, seemingly completely unconcerned with what a mess they both were now.

 

“I suppose it wasn’t  _ so  _ bad,” she laughed, reeling him back in for another soft kiss. “But we’re so gross now. I’m all sweaty and sticky,” she pulled a face, glancing in down at herself in disgust. “And you’re just as bad.”

 

Lance smiled, his fingers running gently through her hair, making her feel calm and relaxed and ready to pass out right there, half naked in the engine room. “I can fix that. Shower, m’lady?”

 

Pidge groaned. The thought of walking was horrible, and at the moment she hated Lance for even suggesting it. 

 

What she hated even more was that when she said as much Lance wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms, holding her bridal style as she squawked at him indignantly. “Problem solved,” he laughed, meeting her glare with his own wide smile. 

  
  


“What about this engine?” she asked, pouting over his shoulder at the laptop screen. 

 

“I’ll help you with it after the shower,” Lance promised, waggling his eyebrows. “For a price.” 

 

Pidge sighed. “I hate you,” she said, nuzzling up against the warmth of his chest. The vibration of his low chuckle did nothing to curb her urge to fall asleep, cradled safely in his arms. 

 

“Love you too Pigeon,”  he replied, carrying her out of the too-warm engine room. With a smile she pressed a gentle kiss against his chest. 

  
Maybe having an annoying boyfriend wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
